A Life of Pillows
by Iron59
Summary: The whole story of Finn's life from childhood to death of old age, in the Pillow World. Based on the episode Puhoy.
1. Puhoy There!

_Not gonna bother much with an intro, other than the fact that the new episode (Puhoy) just suddenly got my writing motor running. Please review. :)_

* * *

Knives upon knives rained down throughout the grassland. Knowing the very obvious dangers of being caught in such a storm, the trio of Finn, Jake and BMO had simply decided to hole up in the Treehouse. Without anything to pass the time, all Jake was doing was making a rather large fortress of pillows and mattresses for absolutely no reason at all.

"Beep beep, look out! Beep beep, pillow delivery!" A furry bulldozer said, dropping pillows and BMO all over a rather depressed Finn.

"Come on, Jake," Finn said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, buddy. Just trying to cheer you up some. I mean here you are chillin' out with history's coolest friends, building an actual pillow fort but you just sit there sulking! I mean, what gives?"

"Sigh. I guess I'm just thinking about Flame Princess. I told her a joke the other day, and she didn't even laugh, or anything. Guess it's over between us."

"That's it? A joke?" Jake asked back, bemused with the cause of Finn's depression.

"Maybe she just didn't get it yet?" BMO butted in.

"Yeah right, BMO. More like she used up all her laughs on some other guy's jokes probably. Man, having a girlfriend is hard." Finn said, merely turning away.

"No! Being crazy is hard. You're getting all hung up, all hung up on imaginary problems," Jake said, forming a spiral around his face with his arm. "You gotta focus on what's _real_, man," he said as he opened up the spiral to reveal a mini-Jake. He then picked up a cup from somewhere very far to his right.

"See this cup? This is literally my favorite cup!" He said. He then threw it out of the window and into the knife storm beyond. "Now it's gone forever, so it's not real, and I don't care about it anymore!"

"Oh no, my favorite window!" BMO interrupted with a gasp.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about." Finn frowned.

He then stood up and picked up his sword. "I think I just need some alone time. Gotta led my mind fester a bit, you know?" He said, clearly not knowing the definition of fester. "I'll be back in a little while," he said as he crawled into the fort.

"Finn! Festering is always bad, man! There's no good kind of festering! Finn!" Jake droned on, his voice getting weaker as Finn went farther into the fort.

* * *

Complete and utter darkness enveloped Finn.

"Man, this looked smaller from the outside," he said, just as he noticed a small glimmer of light, not far away. "Man, what's this now?" It was a hole that appeared to lead outside, into a place unknown. "What the...Jake, what's in here?" He said, as he crawled into the extremely tight hole that led to a miniscule door. "Jake?"

He opened the door and proceeded to slide out. What he then saw completely surprised him: A entire world, made out of nothing but pillows, mattresses, and birds made out of pillows. "Whoa..." Finn could only say. "Did Jake build this part too?" Taking a short moment to ponder upon his surroundings, he simply concluded: "that guy needs some more girlfriends or something."

He turned around. "Hey Jake, you need more girlf- what the...?" The door had disappeared into nothingness. Finn was left to stare at a plain, empty blanket. "Door's gone?"

Without any where to go, he left and began wandering around his surroundings. He then spotted a nearby town, also apparently made out of pillows, and with a blanket path leading the way.

"Maybe there's another door in yonder pillow town."

As he slid down the hill and into the town, he exclaimed, "I don't get this at all."

Not a second had passed when the screams of children filled the air. Finn, confused at the situation, could only mutter a "huh" as a very tiny blanket ran into his leg.

"Hey mister! You better get running! Blanket dragon!" The blanket kid warned, before immediately running away between Finn's legs. The mention of the word dragon immediately got Finn's heart pumping. At just the right time, the dragon arrived, unsurprisingly also made out of pillows.

"Now this I understand!" Finn exclaimed with a grin. Unsheathing his sword with a war cry, he jumped high into the air and slashed the pillow dragon in the neck.

This had both an expected and unexpected result, as the dragon's slit pillow throat gushed out uncountable amounts of feathers, leading to a very quick demise.

The onlooking townspeople could not believe what they were seeing.

"That's it?" A very disappointed Finn asked.

What followed was pandemonium as the entire citizenry of Pillow Town began flooding the streets to acclaim their foreign savior. The whole village erupted in celebration, and all Finn was able to reply, "Hey, uh, how's it going?"

Then a tiny pillow man with a green sausage shaped pillow for hair and a rather colorful outfit came out to greet Finn into their town.

"Puhoy there!" The man said, with much joy. "I am Quilten, son of Pillowford and you have saved our village! You and your sharp pillow," Quilten complimented, pointing to Finn's sword.

"Hah, it's nothing. I kill things all the time." Finn said, in his usual humble manner.

"Oh nonsense! This calls for a cele_pillow_bration!" Quilten announced as the townspeople carried their savior off.

* * *

A very lively party in the middle of town was started. The jubilous townspeople were dancing to the pillow band, and also giving praise to Finn, who had been dubbed "Flesh Pillow" and had been awarded a sash stating "Best Pillow".

Taking a break from the partying, he retreated behind a stack of pillows just outside the party area. Right now, all his thoughts were focused on finding a way back into his world, as he stared on at the cliff from which he had come from.

A girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There you are, Finn the Human."

"Oh, hey there..." Finn replied, noticing the girl that had called his attention. His thoughts immediately began to conflict, as he found her rather attractive. She had long blond hair and a simple red dress designed with flowers all over it. The biggest characteristic he could notice was the fact that she was a _pillow_. And a humanoid one at that.

"Um, you can just call me Finn, if you want."

The girl sat right beside him. "All right, Finn. My name is Roselinen, daughter of Quilten. You have to call me the _whole thing_."

"Oh, uh..."

"Just kidding!" Roselinen said with a smile.

"Heh. Oh, uh, your dad seems fun." Finn said, taking a glance at a very joyous Quilten, dancing around in the middle of the crowd. Roselinen could only chuckle.

"Hehe. Um, you wanna dance?" Roselinen asked. Now _this_ hit Finn hard. Any doubt he had with Flame Princess quickly became defensiveness and feelings of fidelity, as the idea of dancing with another girl very much conflicted Finn's mind.

"Oh, well..." Finn replied rather anxiously. "I have a girlfriend." He said, just as a pillow bird perched right by him.

Roselinen merely chuckled again, playfully hitting Finn lightly on the cheeks with the back of her hand. "It's a dance, not marriage."

"Heh, yeah, okay." Finn replied nervously, just as the pillow bird defecated a brown pillow over his shoulder.

"This place is weird."

"Are you telling me that birds in your world don't poo little pillowcases?"

"Nah, just regular poo." Finn replied, bemused with the topic of their discussion.

When they made it into the middle of the party, Roselinen then grabbed Finn's hand, then grabbed his other and put it on her hips.

"Eh, yeah, i-it's really cool." An extremely nervous Finn said as the two danced. "Where I come from, I live with my friend, who's my brother. And he's a dog. Heh. We fight stuff. It's cool, it's really different than here."

"I mean, where I'm from, blankets and pillows are used for bedding."

A very amused Rosalinen replied with a sly grin, "Well, they're used for that here, too." They both clearly knew what _that _meant, causing Finn to blush heavily, with an anxious chuckle.

"Ah man, it's been nice, Roselinen. But I gotta get back to my home." Finn said.

* * *

_If anyone is complaining that this is just a novelization of the first part of the episode, I promise I'll add more original stuff later. _


	2. Sleeping Over

_To be honest, I don't think the episode was a dream. King Worm was clearly a dream, and it is definitely a lot more different than Puhoy._

* * *

Leaving behind the still-ongoing party back at the town, Finn and Rosalinen ventured back up the hill from where Finn had entered the world. Arriving at the very blanket from which Finn had came, the two were greeted with a blank sheet, unchanged from before.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Roselinen asked.

"There was like, a door here before! I just slid out, I looked back, and just like that, the door...disappeared. Nowhere in sight." Finn answered.

"As in, poof? Just gone?"

"Just gone. Hmm, there has got to be some way to find my way back,"

And so Finn began to lift up the sheet from which he came from, only to be faced with another sheet hidden underneath. Undaunted, he continued lifting up the sheets one by one, hoping at least, to find the door he was looking for.

For the next couple of minutes, Finn lifted sheet by sheet in vain, unable to find any doorway back to his world.

"Where the heck? How can some hole...cave...portal...thingy just disappear like that?" An exasperated Finn exclaimed, as he sat back down in exhaustion.

"How did you end up here anyway?"

"Well, there was a storm outside our treehouse, so my friend Jake just decided to make some kind of pillow fort. Yeah, something like that," Finn replied.

"Then?"

"Um...uh," Finn stuttered, unable to decide on whether to talk about his relationship with Flame Princess. "Well, I..ah, h-had been having some problems recently, but nothing big. I just t-thought that, y'know, maybe some alone time in the fort he made could, w-well, clear up my mind or something. Yeah."

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, iiiiiits..."

"Don't worry, you can tell it to me." Rosalinen reassured.

"Uhhh, it's about my girlfriend," Finn finally said, with much reluctance uttering the world _girlfriend._ To make matters worse, Roselinen had decided to sit right beside him.

"Uh huh, then?"

"Well, she kinda...uhm, I told her a joke,"

"Then?"

"Uh, y-yeah, that was the other day, and..well, she didn't laugh."

"That's it?"

"Oh, come on. How do you expect to carry on a relationship if you can't even make her laugh? Man, I dunno, I feel like I dunno what I got into,"

"It just a joke, dude. I bet she'll get it anyways. Maybe not now, but probably a bit later."

"Yeah, but it's been hours since I've been here. I bet Jake's wondering where in Glob's name I'm stuck in,"

An awkward silence followed, with neither of the two knowing what to continue the conversation with. Meanwhile in the distance, the party had began to die down, though the wailing of the band could still be heard even all the way to the hill.

"It's getting late," Rosalinen said, breaking the silence.

"And I dunno if I'm even gonna get back into my world." Finn added, just as he stood up.

"You could stay at my house for the night, if you want." Finn could utter nothing but an "uhh..."

"Heh, don't be so worried about it. You helped us from the dragon, we can help you get back to your world." Rosalinen reassured, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Uhhh, o-o-ok, yeah. Sure. Thanks." Finn blurted out, having nothing else to say.

* * *

Walking back into town and heading for Rosalinen's house, Finn simply let Rosalinen lead the way. Being right behind, Finn took a moment to take a look at her. His initial attraction to Rosalinen had him very confused now, seeing as he was already in a relationship. Yet a small part of Finn's mind kept nagging him, _am I even going to get to go back?_

And here she was, her hair ever so slightly swaying as they walked. Much like the rest of herself, it too was made of fabric. Her clothes were rather obviously made of fabric, which led Finn to wonder whether it was part of her or not. He was now wondering where the hell his line of thought was going, now that he was thinking about her clothes.

Finn however, even if he was conflicted in thought, still found Rosalinen pretty in all fairness. On the other hand, he also wondered why she was humanoid, compared to everyone else in town, who was either a blanket, a pillow, a mattress, and this one couch Finn saw in the party. Was she partly human? Finn couldn't know yet.

"So, uh, where's your house?"

"It's by the city center. Nothing special, but it's nice,"

"But uh...where do I sleep?" Finn asked with an awkward smile.

"Well, it _is _the mayor's house. We have a guest room."

"Oh. Heh. Sound nice, I bet,"

By the time they had reached the city center and were in sight of Rosalinen's house, the townspeople were already beginning to go home. Though Quilten was nowhere in sight, presumably still overseeing everyone's return to their homes from the party.

Like every other building in town, the house was also made of pillows. What made it stand out over the rest in town was its design; it wasn't a grandiose structure of intricate construction, it wasn't even that big. Rather, the walls were weaved with many colorful patterns. Finn was very much awed by its design, which was in all fairness was something you wouldn't see back in Ooo.

"Wow...it looks actually kinda awesome, y'know. I haven't seen anything like it,"

"Thanks!" Rosalinen happily replied in earnest. Finn could swear he saw the tiniest hint of a blush in her, which added more curiosity for him; could pillows blush?

The two entered the house, and Finn was yet again in wonder to see all the furniture made of fabric. Barring the couches, chairs, carpets, and the like, he noticed that even the tables, the doors, and even the lighting was made of pillows. The walls were decorated with a few weaved designs that would have been the equivalent of paintings back in Ooo; the lamps and the lightbulbs were instead luminous pillows; there was a lot of unusual pillow replacements littered around the house.

"I'll be honest, stuff like these I don't see often, back in my world."

"Is your world mostly made of flesh?" Rosalinen asked back.

"Erm, nope. Some are made of rock, others of wood, maybe candy, rock, plants, lemons, lumps, blood, water, and uh...fire. And other stuff. Tons of stuff, really."

"Hm, in this world those kinds of stuff are incredibly rare, and are usually from outside the world."

"Outside the world? Does that mean other stuff from my world can get in here?"

"Well, I dunno. Some scientists theorize that if there's a dense amount of pillows in an area, a portal might form between the worlds, but no one knows. It could explain how you got here, though."

"Huh. I did crawl into that pillow fort Jake made. wonder where'd he'd gotten all those pillows,"

"What does Jake look like anyway?"

"Well, y'know. Small, orange, furry. Though he had this really cool power, he can stretch himself into tons of shapes! I think, I last saw him as a bulldozer."

"Huh. I think the closest thing we have here are some of the contortionist blankets around here. Heh,"

"Is your dad home yet?"

"Uh...I think he's still fixing up the remainder of the party. He'll be home in a while. Wanna see the guest room?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

The two then climbed up the stairs made of mattresses and went into a room in one side of the hallway. Inside was a small television-pillow thing and a sofa bed.

"This is usually our extra room whenever relatives stay over, or if I wanna host a sleepover with friends. Though since you're the guy who saved the village from the dragon," Rosalinen said, playfully elbowing Finn in the arm. "Well, you can stay here, heroes need rest too, you know?" She winked.

"Well, er, thanks a lot. Tons. I just...um..." Finn muttered, afraid of what he might accidentally blurt out.

"What's it?"

* * *

The simple mistake of not having brought extra clothing had led to a very, _very_ awkward conversation. Dressed in a new tunic that was to be his pajamas, Finn wondered to himself how he could still survive the immense awkwardness between him and Rosalinen. He was very much grateful that she was able to give him extra clothing and even let him use the shower, having sweated a lot during the party. However, to do this, with a girl around, in _her_ _house_, was very much an awkward experience for Finn to go through.

"It's...uh...heh...nice, I guess. Comfy," Finn said, just as Rosalinen had come back to get a towel, since she was going to use the shower next.

"Hope you like it," She replied with a smile. Finn rather uneasily smiled back, right before yawning.

"Guess I'll be going to sleep. Hey, thanks for letting me sleep over, I appreciate it."

"Alright then. Good night." She answered back.

"G'night." Finn replied, right before closing the door and going to sleep. He could swear there was a slight grin on her face when he closed the door.

_Great, and I still have to find a way to get home. I bet Jake's worried about me._ Finn thought.

* * *

A few dozen seconds had passed after Finn had left. Jake decided to look for his fishing rod to get his cup back. _I wonder what Finn's up to inside the fort, _he thought.

* * *

_Review pls. With some detail, I'd prefer. And please point out any errors._


	3. Going Home?

_Since I have tons of free time, might as well update fast and with detail._

* * *

The blanket that was the sky above unfurled the bright luminous sun-pillow presumably weaved into it (considering that just like the sun in Ooo, it was extremely bright and unhealthy to look at directly). The faint sound of a pillow chicken somewhere in the distance ringed in the still quiet town.

And a boy in a tunic opened his eyes, now into the second day of his life in the Pillow World. Though still groggy, he sat up and himself gather his senses for a bit. His bag and sword was still littered on the floor.

He took a look at the pillow clock hanging right above the pillow television. 7:30 AM. Rather early, considering that Finn would usually wake up between around 9 o'clock back home.

Having nothing to do, he stood up and exited the room, down to the dining room downstairs.

There he found Quilten, merry as usual, eating a bowl of pillow cereal while reading a newspaper made of fabric. Then he saw Rosalinen, eating the same thing. What got Finn's curiosity, however, was what was apparently a uniform.

"Oh hey there, Finn. Want some cereal?" Rosalinen greeted.

"Well, sure. Yeah. I'd wanna make it myself, though." Finn replied back

"Well, if it isn't Finn the Flesh Pillow! Good morning! Finding our world nice?" Quilten butted in.

"Uh...yeah. Cool. Loving it here, actually."

"My daughter here's getting ready for school! Well, since you are _here, _I guess you're a bit happy you don't have to go, huh?"

"What's school?" Finn asked.

The look on their faces would have been comedy gold. Quilten had a very amused frown on his face, while Rosalinen looked like she just heard one of the most shocking things she had ever heard.

"Y-you d-don't go to school?" was the only thing Rosalinen could utter.

"School? That's where you...uh, try to learn some weird book stuff, right?" Finn bemusedly asked. His only knowledge of the meaning of the world _school_ was some place to learn...something. He remembered Princess Bubblegum apparently going to one, which would have explained her deep knowledge of almost everything related to science. The idea of a place to learn specific subjects; do tests, exams, quizzes; and even do homework, however, was an idea foreign to Finn's mind.

His reply only furthered Rosalinen's astonishment (and jaw drop), and Quilten's inabilty to decide on what to think about this.

"Is that what the dress is for? I dunno, actually."

"What's 1+1?" Rosalinen asked.

"2. Huh?"

"5+5?"

"10."

"13+7?"

"Uhh...lemme think," Finn took at least 5 seconds to decide on an answer. "20?"

"3x3?" Rosalinen then asked. This one had Finn wondering. Multiplication to him was something Bubblegum had difficulty ingraining into his mind; he could understand the concept, but he sucked at utilizing it.

"6? W-wait, that's horribly wrong." Finn replied, taking 10 seconds to answer. "9. Is that correct?"

A large confused frown on Rosalinen had formed. "12 divided by 6?" She then asked. Unfortunately, division was completely out of Finn's ability.

"Heck if I know, why all the questions?" Finn asked. Rosalinen's astoundment was nearing infinity.

"What's a noun?"

"Dunno either,"

"What are the five senses?"

"Pft. It's the ears, nose, tongue, skin, and eyes, right?"

"Those are body parts. What are the systems of the body?"

"Systems? Like, what kinda systems?"

Rosalinen was about to facedesk herself. Though she didn't hold it against him, she could not believe that the boy that had saved their village was also apparently so uneducated that he had trouble grasping the concept of _school_. Quilten in the meanwhile, appeared to be deep in thought.

"Why the long faces? I just find those stuff nerdy and difficult."

"Well, I dunno if you'll come a long way, Finn the Flesh Pillow, but...well, everyone in town goes to school, you see. It's useful in the future, because you'd get knowledge on general stuff, and you could also field of knowledge you'd want to have a job in." Quilten said.

"Dunno, but for me, being a hero is already my job. I don't need this school thing, y'know. It'll grab time away from me kicking the butts of evil." Finn exclaimed.

"But you're gonna need it, you know," Rosalinen replied, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder. "How are you gonna deal with money? How will you be able to understand...well, things about how the world works? Like why everything falls, or the history of something, or some other things like understanding music or art, or maybe how to deal with money? How would you even get a job? To get food on the table?"

"I'd hunt." Finn said bluntly. "I dunno, it ain't my stuff. I'm just here alive in the world to have fun, go on adventures, and be a hero. I'll be honest, I'd rather leave those kinda stuff to the guys who'd be interested in it. I ain't one of those guys, I guess."

"I guess stuff just work differently between our worlds. You need that kind of stuff here, you know." She said.

"And it's already 7:40. You better get going, darling." Quilten simply said.

"Well, I guess I'll just continue trying to find a way to get back. When I find it, I'll go back here and say my goodbyes to everyone, I guess."

"Do you want me to send some people to help you?" Quilten asked.

"Nah. I can do it on my own."

"Well, good luck then Finn." Rosalinen said with a small smile. "If you find it, say goodbye to us. We'll be home by around 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Alrighty then,"

And with that, Finn went upstairs to retrieve his stuff, while Rosalinen got her school bag and Quilten prepared to go to work.

* * *

4:30. An exhausted, sullen Finn sat down on the hill, a large hole boring into the mountain of fabric he was on. Having his efforts at lifting each and every sheet in vain, he had decided to slash the hill all up and go spelunking in search of the door, and failed. Since he had a lot of time, he wandered around searching for someone to help him, and came across a magician who specialized in portals. Unfortunately, he could only make portals within the Pillow World, and was unable to help Finn in any way. He then tried to find another magician, and found one who had the power of seeing through things, and seeing very far. He saw nothing in the hill, not even a semblance of an inner tunnel from a portal. Throughout the day he went around seeking for help when his own efforts couldn't do, but none helped.

Roselinen, still with her school bag and in her uniform, came by Finn to see what had happened to him. There he was again, apparently in deep thought on what to do.

"No success?"

"Nope, nada, nah. This stuff is difficult! I went all over the place, looking for guys to help me, I tried digging into the hill, I tried lifting the sheets, nothing! I bet everyone I know back home is concerned about me! They bet I might have disappeared or even died! And my girlfriend, what will she think? I just disappeared, like poof!" Finn slumped in dejection.

Rosalinen decided to sit by Finn just like yesterday, putting her bag down by the side.

"Well, if you get back, whether tomorrow or until death, I hope they'd understand."

"If I come back an old man, would they even still remember me? How would they feel if someone close to them disappeared for tons of years and only came back when everyone was _old? _Heck, what if I die here?"

Rosalinen could not reply.

"And Flame Princess would be really concerned about me. I...uh..." he said with reluctance. "I, well...think, I..._love_ her, and she probably l-l-loves me back...oh, I don't know," he said miserably, unable to stop what he truly felt for Flame Princess. Rosalinen couldn't even think of what to say. Though she respected his relationship, and was sympathetic to his circumstance, she too was conflicted, as she herself had an attraction to Finn. Maybe it was because of his heroism in killing the dragon, or the way he was fun to be with, or maybe his appearance in general, but she didn't know. She continued to be silent, unable to say a thing.

"You know what, maybe this is just a really deep dream. Can you punch me?"

Roselinen was bemused by his request. "I don't punch good,"

"Just try it. In the face, for good measure"

What followed was one of the most surprisingly painful punches he had ever experienced. Sure, there were much more painful things he had already experienced before, but he didn't expect her to sting that impressively. Then again, it was at his face. And unfortunately, he remained very much conscious in the Pillow World.

"Oooow. Point one, that _stings. _Point two, I'm still here, and not awake in my world jolting from the shock," Finn said. "Sheesh, how'll I get back?"

* * *

A month had passed. Finn traveled great distances to get help. Not one person could give advice or help. In the meanwhile, Finn had started to live at Rosalinen's house, leaving everyday to journey into faraway lands to find help. At first, he'd offered to make his own house in the meantime, but Quilten and Rosalinen insisted on him staying with them. Day by day, they went to the routine: Rosalinen to school, Quilten to city hall, and Finn to the lands beyond, searching for assistance.

He was losing hope that he would still be able to return back to Ooo. He figured he'd been reported missing, with Jake and Flame Princess desperate to find him, and probably with Princess Bubblegum leading a search and rescue mission to wherever he'd went. This world was not a dream, and neither a hallucination.

And he was puzzled on his relationship with Rosalinen. She was a good friend and a pretty girl, and they always understood each other. But Finn felt as if it was turning into something deeper than mere friendship. It has been a month since the two had met, and now, he was living with her, always together with her, enjoying each other's company...

Meanwhile in another world would be a distressed Flame Princess wondering what had happened to her boyfriend. Finn was losing hope of ever seeing her again. His friends in Ooo would be afflicted by his disappearance. He had a great fear of never returning, and was horrified by the thought of losing that part of his life.

If it was to become a chapter of his life so abruptly put into an end for no reason at all other than a mad prank by fate, then Finn would doubt his very existence here; his life, all his experiences, suffering, and joy, his friends, the people he cared for, and the girl he loved, were it to be erased in just like this? He felt he did not truly belong here; his real life being back in Ooo, with his brother, his girlfriend, and the people he cares for.

Finn wondered how fate would deal with him next.

* * *

Jake opened a chest of unused stuff, looking for the fishing rod. He farted.

* * *

_It's summer where I live. If I can update at least every day or every other day, why not? Reviews upon reviews please. Please point out errors._


	4. Giants and Douchebags

_Kind of a really long break, sorry guys._

* * *

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..." the teacher said with a voice more fitting for that of an overly hammy announcer. The class groaned in anticipation of yet another harbinger of stress of mind-numbing work.

"A pop quiz!" the teacher declared, as if they had just met a famous star. The "aw man"s, "oh glob"s, moans, groans and sighs filled the room. After being given overly long lectures and ridiculous amounts of homework and exercises for the past couple of weeks, the whole class wanted nothing more than to finally be free of all the tedious schoolwork stressing them so much.

"What are you guys all moaning about? Be cheerful! The sun is shining, the week is ending, I'm not giving you any more stuff to do, and by next next week, it's summer!"

"Yeah, and next week, it's final exams!" a random student interrupted. Yet another round of groans came.

"So? With all the stuff I've thrown at you for the past weeks, you shouldn't even need to review! Now, pass these test papers around. The questions are going to be a mix of all your subjects, so make sure you still remember all your lessons."

And with that the class began what was to be the beginning of a very_, _very long week of exams, reviewing, and back-breaking studying. As Rosalinen recieved her paper, she sighed about all the stress consuming her for the past few days. "Oh Glob," she muttered under her breath.

Grabbing her pencil, she began answering the questions being thrown at her.

_1. A man with a dominant x gene for brown eyes married a woman with two recessive x genes for blue eyes. Explain in full detail the resulting genotype of the offspring._

_I get this,_ Rosalinen thought. Though she usually hated the stress of schoolwork with a passion, she never really found the lessons too difficult. Academics were easy for her, but doing homeworks was the bane of her life. Taking at least 3 minutes, she began writing. _All male offspring will have recessive genes for blue eyes, and all female offspring will have heterozygous genes for brown_ eyes ...she answered as she moved on.

_2. An epidemic spreads among a population of 5400. Every day, about 50 people are infected. It has been 14 days. At what rate is the population being infected and how many individuals are currently infected?_

Math. _Huh,_ Rosalinen thought. Grabbing an empty paper to solve it, she began to think.

She looked up. Her seatmate, a tall sausage pillow, dressed in leather (unusually in a fabric world) and even having a tattoo (seemingly to project an image of "badassness"), had his eye on her. Rosalinen ignored his staring and continued to solve. _50 x 14 = 700. 700 / 5400 = 0.1296..., ergo 0.13/13%. 13% are currently infected. 50/5400 = 0.009.../0.9%. 0.9% of the population are infected everyday._

_3. Define the difference between monarchy, despotism, and dictatorship._

This was easier to explain. _A monarchy is..._she continued. The test went on and on, with no seeming hope of ending. She could not help but think that the pillow right beside her kept looking at her. Whether it was to peek at her answers and cheat, or was attracted to her yet staring creepily, she couldn't tell.

The sound of writing continued to echo the room, and Rosalinen continued to answer the questions.

* * *

Finn came back early. Already 3 months had passed ever since Finn was transported to the Pillow World. Already he began to become known throughout the land. Once the rumor of him killing a dragon in one slash spread, he became incredibly famous in the towns by Pillowford (as the town Finn now lived was called, named after the founder). Every visit he made earned him a crowd very much eager to meet and/or see the famed "dragon-killer" from towns away, and everyone was at his feet asking if they could help in any way. But still none could help him return to his former world and home, and Finn continued to roam towns and towns searching for a solution.

More and more rumors about him began to spread. Word about a great warrior from another world reached faraway towns, who could kill any beast no matter how deadly, evil or powerful. The events that had happened this day only served to strengthen his reputation more.

_Finn approached the town of Knitton. It was down the beginning of a valley that continued all the way to the horizon. What he saw was incredibly unusual: the whole town appeared to had been attacked and pillage. Buildings were horrendously damaged, some were on fire, and some were on the verge of collapsing. Descending down the valley and into the town, numerous fleeing villagers run past him, ignoring him in an attempt to save their own lives. _

_"What's going on, guys?" Finn sheepishly asked. A few batted their eye at him, but most ignored him, and continue to flee in terror. Muttering a huh, Finn unsheathed his sword and went into the town. _

_Several fleeing townspeople passed by, their eyes in shock seeing the human headed in the opposite direction of safety. "Are you nuts!? That's suicide, you idiot!" one couch said._

_"Wha-? What's going on anyways? Maybe I'll help." Finn replied, facing the couch. The couch did a double take. "Yeah, right. Clearly, you're capa-" BOOM. A giant arm slammed the ground, causing the whole place to rumble. Finn turned around to see a giant, also made of pillows. It appeared to be at least 60 feet tall, towering over all and intimidating every person that stood in its way. _

_"Who are you?" the giant roared at Finn in a deep, loud, gravelly voice, echoing throughout the whole valley. _

_"I'm Finn. You?"_

_"I have no name" the giant roared again. Then it began to swing its arms, intending to pound Finn flat. As it swung down, Finn dived out of the way, before bouncing around from the rumbling on the soft pillow ground. What he didn't expect, however, was the back of the giant's hand, swinging towards him at full speed. The still-onlooking couch could not bear to watch what would soon happen next to Finn. _

_The impact of the swing sent Finn flying into a building at such a force that it collapsed on itself. The remaining onlooking townspeople winced. _Could you even survive that? _they all thought.__  
_

_The giant simply stared at the wreck that now buried Finn. "That was easy," _

_Then suddenly, an arm poked out of the wreckage, and out climbed Finn, only barely dazed. "That's it?" He said. He then began to charge at the giant, with his sword overhead. _

_"What? How the?" The giant said, shocked at how the unknown boy survived that attack with barely any damage. The onlookers could not believe what they were seeing. Undaunted, the giant then picked up a still standing lamppost and swung it sideways at Finn. Finn merely cut the lamppost in half right before it could hit him. The giant then decided to rip off a large chunk of a building right beside him, and threw it at Finn, hitting him directly. The onlookers winced even more watching each and every blow Finn was taking. _

_Yet Finn got up again, shaking off the knock and charging again towards the giant. The giant then decided to grab the massive blanket that covered the ground and shake it, sending waves that sent Finn flying into the air. Unfortunately, he was tossed right towards the giant's direction, still with his sword. As he fell by the giant, he swiped the giant's left arm so as to nearly cut it off, leaving a small piece of fabric still connecting the halves. _

_The giant screamed in pain in a deafening voice, so loud that even the fleeing townspeople already nearly atop the valley were surprised. The giant knelt over, in excruciating pain. Finn, still looking to finish the job, ripped the arm off with all his strength, causing the giant to scream in pain again. Dropping his sword, he then began to swing the detached arm with all his might, and swung it at the giant's head, causing it to collapse unconscious. _

_The onlookers were speechless._

* * *

The bell rang, and Rosalinen finally phewed with relief that the test was over. Meanwhile, Finn had decided to head straight for school to pick Rosalinen up, seeing as he had made it back from his excursions rather early, and that perhaps she wouldn't mind.

As Rosalinen made her way out of the classroom, the sausage pillow that had been staring at her awhile ago came up to her. Rosalinen could only frown.

"Hey there, pretty. Test hard?" the sausage pillow asked, with a snakish voice that Rosalinen felt uncomfortable with.

"No, not really. I bet you found it hard,"

"Pfffft. School is bullcrud. I'd rather enjoy it with my gang,"

"Gang, huh?" Rosalinen glared.

"Hah, you should see the shenanigans we pull off all the time. Once, we put a needle under the principal's chair, and he screamed like a girl. HAHAHA" the sausage pillow bragged, to which Rosalinen could only scowl at. They were headed outside the school.

"Then once, before Mr. Sheetsworth's math class, we graffitied the blackboard 'Sheetsworth is gay'," he chuckled. Rosalinen definitely did not like his personality.

Meanwhile, Finn had made it right outside the school, now waiting for Rosalinen. There he saw her along with the sausage pillow who was talking to her, apparently deeply engrossed in the conversation. At that moment, Finn felt a tinge of jealousy in him, for no reason he could think of. He quickly began making his way to the two. It was just then that two other pillows, one who was another, really _thin_ sausage pillow and another who was, well, fat, joined into the conversation.

"Yo, Scloth, who's the girl?" the fat pillow asked. "Yeah, you score one?" the other sausage pillow asked. Rosalinen was becoming even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, my pals! This here's...uh..."

"Rosalinen"

"Rosalinen! Yeah, met her awhile ago, didn't we?" Scloth said, putting his arm around her waist, much to Rosalinen's chagrin.

"Hey, umm..." Finn interrupted, having just arrived. He looked menacingly at Scloth, with his arm around Rosalinen.

"Hey, Finn," Rosalinen replied back. Scloth and his gang stared at the unknown kid who had just butted in their conversation.

"You know this bozo? He doesn't even seem to be from here," Scloth asked antagonizingly.

"Of course he isn't. Didn't you even hear about the dragon he killed three months ago?"

"Dragon?" Scloth's friends said at the same time.

"What dragon? Me and my pals were outta town once three months ago. And that guy, killing a dragon? Yeah, right," Scloth sneered.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"She says you've killed a dragon, right?" Scloth asked.

"Um, yeah?" Finn replied back. "And what are you guys doing with her?"

"Ah, this pretty girl here seems to have noticed our fair friend Scloth here," the thin sausage pillow answered. Rosalinen scowled.

"Why is your hand on her waist?" Finn asked back, with an annoyed voice.

"Oh? Do you have a problem?" Scloth said teasingly, which was now just downright insulting Rosalinen. It was just then that Scloth let go and began walking towards Finn menacingly, with intents on his mind. Rosalinen then suddenly pushed him away.

"Hey, let's not be _pushy_ here, heh" Scloth joked, earning a "hmph" from Rosalinen. "So, Finn, I'd like to see if you live up to the billing as 'dragon-killer'", he said, as he walked closer to Finn.

"What the heck are you going to do?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"What the heck am I gonna do? Hahaha!" Scloth laughed in a mocking way, turning to his friends as if saying "get a load of this!". It was then that he suddenly turned around and punched Finn in the cheek with all that he could. Rosalinen gasped.

Nothing happened. Unfazed, Scloth then unleashed a flurry of punches at Finn's face and chest, with no effect at all.

"Seriously, what the heck do you plan to do?" Finn taunted, infuriating Scloth. Scloth then kicked Finn in the balls.

Finn shrugged, right before grabbing Scloth's arm and swinging him around like a flail. He then smashed Scloth on the floor, then picked him up again and tossed him back at his friends.

They too, along with Rosalinen, were speechless.

* * *

_Ah, the wonders of humans vs. pillows. If you've been in a pillow fight, you know just how harmless a pillow is. Being animate probably won't make it any more dangerous. Review please, and hopefully Finn wasn't too overpowered here. _


	5. A Summer Adventure

Its been 2 months since I've updated. Now I doubt why I should continue this obscure fanfic about an obscure episode, but nevertheless, why not? I could at least just practice my writing. Do review as usual.

* * *

At 3:30 in the afternoon, a deafening cry of "SUUUUUMMMMEEEERRR!" roared from Pillowford High School, followed by a legion of overjoyed students eager to finally leave the school grounds and begin enjoying their newfound freedom. Excspt Scloth, who was still hospitalized and afraid to rat Finn out, lest he suffer the same besting he recieved from him again.

Among the horde of boys and girls eager to be finally free was Rosalinen, heading home with a spring in her step. She could finally just sit back, relax, go out with friends, and probably find a hobby for her free time, or even get some lessons in music, martial arts, some random sport, or something. There were 3 months of freedom, and she planned to enjoy every single minute of it.

She had finally made it home. Her first instinctnwas to throw herself at the couch full of pillows, taking a stretch and a yawn of glory. "Ahh, sweet summer," she said. Then a voice underneath her suddenly said "Rosalinen, please get off me."

Rosalinen jumped with surprise, and found Finn getting up and removing all the pillows that he had buried himself with.

"What the heck were you doing under all those pillows? You were so covered, I didn't realize you were there!" she asked, amused with the situation.

"I was taking a nap," Finn replied, finally managing to get out of his burial place on the sofa and sit properly.

"And why would you take a nap with that much amount of pillows?"

"Dunno, I had this idea, maybe burying myself in all the pillows will make me wake up in my world. But there would be 2 problems, one was that I won't be able to say goodbye, the other is that it probably wouldn't work."  
"And it didn't. Anyways, how was your day?"

"I did nothing but go outside, get bored from all the tasks of finding some help, and just went back here and slept. At this rate, I'll never get back to my world. It's been 4 months now, and no progress. I might not meet my old friends and loved ones again."

Rosalinen didn't know what to reply with.

"And I'll probably bore you to death if i rant about what's going on back at my world."

* * *

Jake finally grasped the fishing rod.

* * *

Rosalinen took a moment to think, and managed to come up with a suggestion:

"Maybe I could help? I could go with you, if you want. It's summer anyways, I have three months of nothing doing.

Finn himself then took a moment to think.

"Actually...sure, why not? What about, say, tomorrow? I'll prepare my stuff, and I could help prepare yours, too."

"Sure! At least it's an adventure, and there's always a chance to succeed," she answered back enthusiastically.

"Well, then it's decided. We're gonna go adventuring, then." Finn replied with a smile.

"summmeeeer..." Rosalinen whispered in her sleep, when her door opened and Finn came in, having already showered and dressed.

"Uhh, Rosalinen. Wake up. It's adventure time," Finn said, trying to shake Rosalinen awake. "Huh?" she groggily replied, disturbed from her peaceful long sleep.

"It's still 7:30...can't I enjoy my first day of summer in peace?" she said with an exasperated voice.

"But I thought you were going on an adventure with me?"

"Oh...ugh, I shouldn't have slept late last night, I feel so tired," she said, trying the best as she could to sit up and wake herself up.

"There's cereal downstairs, and I fixed your stuff for you, hopefully you don't mind me grabbing your stuff to pack up.

Rosalinen was still too drowzy to think, and simply, without a word, made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Now slightly more awake, and now fully dressed for the day, Rosalinen munched on her nearly finished breakfast while Finn was preparing their bags, filled with important stuff that would help them out there.

"And, I think that's it," Finn sighed, picking up Rosalinen's bag and handing it to her.

"What's in this?"

"A map, water, food, matches, two knives, a first aid kit, a flashlight, and extra clothes." Finn replied, just as Rosalinen noticed that there was extra underwear for her in her bag, making her blush deeply.

"All of them fit snugly in the backpack. You done with your food?" Finn added.

"Uh...yep. Are you ready?"

"Heck yes I am. Let's go!"

One hour and ten miles later over very hilly terrain, Rosalinen was on the verge of collapse. Though she considered herself otherwise healthy, she wasn't exactly athletically or physically strong. All the hiking was making her unexercised legs cry out in pain, and she could not help but try to support herself on Finn's shoulder whenever she was most exahausted.

"We can take a break first, if you want. I'm gonna check the map anyways," Finn said. The exhausted Rosalinen could only utter a tired "sure". Finding a nearby tree to sit underneath, the two put down their bags for a quick breather. Rosalinen took out a piece of pillow chocolate, while Finn took out the map he brought.

"I haven't really gone to this part of the countryside, actually. I'd really need directions," Finn said.

"Why not? You've been venturing all over the place since you've been here," Rosalinen asked back.

"Well, it was usually because I'd be heading in one direction from Pillowford, explore as much as I can, then once I'd have explored the whole place, I start heading to a different direction. Since I've been heading to the valleys north of town often, I figured we could try going east,"

"Further east would be a big plain full of villages,"

"Yeah, I've been checking the map. Y'know, I figured, more villages equals more people, so I'll have a ton more people to ask. Are there any kingdoms over there?"

"Not really. Villages mostly just govern themselves. Although I think there would at least be some influential people in the villages we're gonna visit, if that's your plan,"

"Eh, I think it'll work. Let's go."

* * *

"There's the town," a pillow troll whispered, overlooking the town of Plushville from a hill not far away.

"Undefended. Excellent. This is a perfect opportunity to attack and invade," another pillow troll replied.

"Don't you think they might actually have hidden weapons? It's not like a town in the middle of a plain would just let themselves open to attack like that," yet another pillow troll replied.

"Regardless of whether they're armed, it's not as if they'd know we're coming. The element of surprise, guys. By the time they get to gear up we'd have a big part of town under control. It's perfect news for the chief," the second troll replied.

"Shall we head back now then? I think we've scouted enough," the third troll then asked.

"Eh, sure. Let's head back." the second troll agreed.

"Finally, we'll be able to get back at those Plushvillers for that defeat last month. 4 trolls dead, and the chief almost got killed. This time, we're gonna get them!" The first troll exclaimed.

And the pillow troll scouts cackled all the way back to their tribe.

* * *

_"Plushville 7 miles ahead"_ the sign that Finn and Rosalinen had passed by read.

"Not far away now," Finn commented.

The two continued their hike throughout the hills, knowing that the plains would be just nearby. It was then that the two started hearing a large ruckus beyond the trees they were passing by.

"...I'm gonna make sure those Plushvillers will know what they're in for when I get my hands on them,"

"I'm gonna make sure nothing is left of that town, and we'd be able to rule over them! Haha! Once we report to the chief, it's gonna be pandemonium!"

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear that?" Rosalinen asked.

"Yep," Finn answered, and suddenly headed in the direction of the ruckus without a word. "Wait for me!" Rosalinen said as Finn made his way.

Finn found the three trolls hiking their way through the forest, with an evil grin on their faces.

"What did you guys say?" Finn interrupted their merry conversation.

"Who in Glob's name are you?" the third troll replied.

"I'm Finn. Y-"

"Ahh, Finn schminn. You heard us, didn't you? I'm sorry, I'm afraid eavesdropping will get you in trouble. Like right now, you see?" the second troll interrupted, brandishing a black pillow flail. "No one's gonna hear about this," he added. It was then that Rosalinen suddenly caught up, unknowing of what was happening. "What's going on?" she butted in.

"And maybe your girlfriend's gonna get in trouble too," the first troll added as he, along with the third troll, unsheathed their very hard foam sticks.. The use of the word 'girlfriend' made Finn suddenly freeze and Rosalinen blush a deep red.

The third troll then suddenly charged at Finn with his stick. It swung at Finn, who attempted to block it with his hand and felt a surprising sting from the hit. "Ow," he winced.

"What? Just 'ow'?" the bewildered troll said, clearly expecting a killer blow like what would usually happen if he hit a typical pillow. It was then that the first troll suddenly began charging at Rosalinen, who was caught surprised and was rooted on the spot in sudden fright.

Finn's heart skipped a beat in a sudden fear for her life, and in an instant he yanked the third troll's sword while kicking him away in the face at the same time, knocking it out, and then threw the sword right at the first troll, hitting it right in the head right before it could hit Rosalinen, and causing it to fall over; whether he got knocked out or died, Finn couldn't tell.

"Are you alright, Rosalinen?" Finn asked with a very worried voice. Rosalinen was too shocked to say a thing.

"Bravo, that maneuver. But I still have to kill you," the second troll interrupted.

"Listen, Rosalinen, I'll handle this. Go run to safety, you might get killed," Finn told Rosalinen with a very serious voice. Rosalinen only nodded and began to run away.

"Don't you ever touch her." Finn growled at the remaining troll, who was already swinging his flail in anticipation.

"I see you do care for your girlfriend. You'd even due-"

Finn, with that remark, suddenly bolted from his spot towards the troll and immediately unsheathed his sword, hoping to slice the troll in an instant. The troll, right before Finn could hit him, dodged to the left and swung his flail at the back of Finn's legs, causing him to fall over backwards. The troll immediately whipped back his flail and began swinging it to deliver a killing blow to Finn, who promptly stabbed the flail just as the troll began to swing down, stopping it. The troll was dumbfounded, as he had never seen anything in the Pillow World that could pierce that easily. It was then that Finn yanked his sword out, and stabbed the troll in the chest.

The pillow troll looked at him in bewilderment, pain and severe shock as he began coughing up feathers from his lungs. Finn forced his sword deeper in, causing the troll to regurgitate even more feathers. He then saw at the corner of his eye the third troll, now conscious again, making a run for it. Finn considered chasing it, but it had already disappeared before he could even decide.

The troll he had stabbed was wheezing in pain, attempting to utter last words. With an unceremonious exhale, the troll breathed his last, and collapsed on the floor.

Finn was too shocked at all that had just happened, and he proceeded to just fall over and lie on the pillow ground to gather his thoughts. The fact that he had killed today was starting to etched itself in his mind. On the other hand, he remembered the other troll that escsped, and realized one thing:

He was going to report to their leader and signal the start of the invasion of Plushville. Picking himself up, he stood and began running towards Plushville, hoping to alert them to the upcoming danger.

* * *

Finally, I got this one out. Really sorry for any readers who waited really long for the update. also, if any of you like Minecraft, leave a review at my other story on my page, Stranger in a Strange World


	6. Troll Raid

_Nothing to say much here, other than my hope that I can maintain a regular update schedule. Please review, and point out errors._

* * *

Rosalinen was running as fast as she could to Plushville. The troll's attempt on her life was too sudden a shock for Rosalinen to think straight. Right now, the only thing on her mind was to get away, away from the threat of dying. Down the hills she went, running and running without stopping, over and under the rolling land.

10 minutes later, the adrenaline finally wore off, and Rosalinen was reduced to inching her feet on in sheer exhaustion. The forest lay far behind her now, and from the hill she was on, Plushville was just about a quarter mile from the bottom of the hill. She had to tell the townspeople about the pillow trolls. Though exhausted, she continued on to Plushville.

Plushville wasn't really a lot different from Pillowford. Other than being slightly larger due to all the plains it could spread on, and also having farms besides several parts of the town, it didn't seem to differ, at all. Entering the town, Rosalinen found that there only seemed to be one difference: banners all over the place with an overly long title for an event saying "Trololol Day: Celebrate the Monthiversary of Killing Our Enemies with the help of our Brand New War Song".

"Brand New War Song? What?" Rosalinen asked to herself, very bemused by what she had just read. Going deeper into the town, she then spotted almost the entire town population in the town center in a massive town-wide party. Everyone was dancing while a singer on a stage kept singing the most cringe inducing tune she had ever heard. By the stage were signs saying "Open Mic for Anyone who wants to sing the War Song".

"Are they actually serious?" she said to herself. It was the most ridiculous event she had ever seen. The singer on the stage was only making things worse, with his constant "AHHHHHHHHH YAH YAH YAHHHH YAHHH YAH YAH YAHHHH YAH YAH" and "TROLOLOLOLOL, LOLOLOL, LOLOLOL, LOLOLOLOL!". How was she going to warn everybody about the incoming pillow troll attack if there was some idiot droning on with his utterly ridiculous scat singing? Was this even a war song, or is its sheer ridiculousness their actual weapon against the trolls? Whatever it was, Rosalinen shook her head at the bedlam.

She made her way to the stage, although she had to wait for the current singer to end first before she could get on the mic, so she waited at the bottom of the stage, covering her ears if not to relieve herself of the grating music. Unfortunately, 10 minutes later, the singer was still on stage, seemingly never running out of breath with the gibberish he was singing. Her patience gone, she abruptly climbed the stage and went close to the singer, but she had to back away for a few moments as the singer suddenly belted out an extremely painful "AAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eeeeee-eeeeee-EEEEEE EEEEEEEE luh luh LOOOOOOOOOOH LOOOOOOOOOH lah lah-". That was it. She violently pushed the singer off his feet and grabbed the mike, attracting the attention of virtually everyone in town, causing all the dancing to stop and causing everyone's eyes to be on Rosalinen.

"Everyone! You've got to believe me, you're all in danger right now! The trolls are coming to attack! My friend and I got attacked in the forest, I escaped, but I don't know where he is now. All I know is they plan to attack you guys! I-"

"Do you have any proof? We might end up gearing up for nothing, you know, and ruin our celebration,"

"I-" "She's right, everybody!" a voice suddenly interrupted. Looking around, Rosalinen saw Finn dashing through the town center while everyone made curious glances at him, all of them noticing his being made of flesh, and his very visible sword. He climbed on the stage, and said "We overheard them cackling about invading this town or something, and we tried to stop them, but one escaped and now I think they're on their way here!"

"I don't even think their chief's even gotten over how we nearly ki-" "BANZAAAAAAAAAAI!" a loud crowd of trolls suddenly interrupted, and suddenly attacked from nearly every road leading into the town circle.

"Crap," Rosalinen and Finn said at the same time as they watched the carnage begin unfolding right in front of them. Helpless unarmed pillows were being bludgeoned by the ruthless trolls who were swarming the crowd from all directions. Each and every whack and wham of the sticks of the trolls were making the two wince from the brutality of what they were seeing.

"I can't let this be. Rosalinen, you stay here, I'm gonna join the fight," Finn said, unsheathing his sword and diving into the battle from the stage, quite literally. Rosalinen, knowing fully well that she had no combat skills, remained at the stage while she watched pillow and troll war against each other and Finn cleaving his way through all the trolls he could find and attack.

Wham and whack and slash and screams filled the air, having thrust Plushville into absolute chaos. It was beginning to be a losing battle; the townspeople were being further beat by the trolls, though Rosalinen could see a good amount of people managing to slip out and get as far away as possible from the battle. Finn himself was being ganged up upon by 6 trolls, each being good in combat enough to make counters to Finn's movements and attacks.

She could not bear to watch what was unfolding. She had never seen war before in her life, and though her history classes often held her interest when topics of war came about, it was the first time she saw it actually unfold before her very eyes.

She racked her mind for a way to help. She couldn't just let the townspeople get conquered and become known as the girl who did nothing. It was then that the singer she had pushed away from the mic, who was being dragged off the stage by some trolls, then said "sing the war song!". Rosalinen suddenly freezed at the thought of singing the most embarassing song possible in front of everyone, even if they were all preoccupied with getting bludgeoned by trolls. "Do it!" the singer pleaded as he got bludgeoned with sticks.

Swallowing all her fear, she took the mic and began singing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh yah yah yahhhhhhhhh, yah yah yahhhhhh yahhhhhh yah yah," she began, and instantly managed to get the attention of all the trolls. _Ugh_, she thought. "Ohohohohooooooooo yah yah yahhhhhh yah yah yahhhhh yahhhh yah yah..."

"Louder, Rosalinen!" Finn shouted out as he tried to kill as many trolls as possible while they were still fixated on the horrendous song that reminded them of the way they were defeated the last time they invaded.

"Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh..." she continued as the trolls began covering their ears and attempted to continue with their massacre of the townspeople, albeit with intense difficulty; plenty of people were managing to run away from the battle as fast as possible. "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh nuh, nuh nuh nuh nuh NUHHHHHHH!" Rosalinen sang on, very much embarassed of what she was singing, even if it was to help the Plushvillers against the trolls. Dozens of variations of " *%& this globdamn song!" were now filling the air instead of the whacks of the sticks the trolls carried, while the townspeople were escaping as much as they can while Rosalinen continued to belt out their war song for them.

In the middle of the whole mess was the pillow troll chief, who, other than his golden stick and cape, looked no different from his brethren. Intent on finally getting revenge on his tribe's defeat the past month, he was not going to let some random teenage girl scat-sing her way to victory for their enemies. With a painful whack on one of the trolls covering his ears, he screamed "GET YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR EARS AND GET THAT GIRL!", and with that the trolls all began charging at the stage towards Rosalinen, who had nowhere to go from the stage. "Rosalinen! No!" Finn shouted out as the trolls made it by the stage, already beginning to climb up. It was then that Rosalinen sang one of the highest notes she had ever sang in her life.

"AAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eeeeee-eeeeee-EEEEEE EEEEEEEE", she sang in a deafening, high pitched voice, making all the trolls recoil in the sheer horrendousness of the song, unwilling to climb on the stage. Each and every troll had the look of "oh glob make it stop" on their faces. "...luh luh LOOOOOOOOOOH LOOOOOOOOOH lah lah-"

Then the loud shout of a crowd came from the outside of the town center. An army of Plushville citizens, all armed with their own sticks, plus some staves and hammers, marched in, itching to begin _their_ attack. Taking notice, Finn took the time to motivate the rearmed citizens with a few words. "People of Plushville! Are you ready to fight!?" Finn shouted out, and received an overwhelming "YES!" in return. "These trolls shall never bother you people ever again! Charge!" Finn shouted out, and with a loud battle cry, the townspeople flooded into the town center, with Finn leading the attack, headed straight for the stage where the trolls had managed to trap themselves by.

And so the remainder of the Battle of Plushville passed by, with the trolls overwhelmed by their unfortunate situation of being surrounded on all directions, Finn taking numerous kills with his overly sharp (by pillow world standards) sword, and Rosalinen singing the Trololo war song while a bloody (or maybe feathery?) war unraveled under her feet, literally. Whatever few openings there where in the beatdown were taken advantage of by the trolls, in the manner of getting the hell out of there and retreating.

After at least 15 minutes of chaos, the fighting began to die down, and the remainder of the trolls who could not escape were surrendering to the Plushvillers. Rosalinen finally sighed in relief in not having to sing the war song any further, and Finn was removing pieces of fabric that had managed to cling to his sword. The troll chief had apparently got away, but it was still a victory, with about 27 trolls captured, and 21 trolls dead, 15 by Finn's sword. The number of citizens that had died in the battle was still undetermined, and for the meantime everyone was euphoric over their overwhelming victory. In the spur of the moment, Rosalinen and Finn hugged each other tightly, euphoric over their victory, only for them to quickly realize what they were doing, and let go, both blushing. The crowd began carrying Finn and Rosalinen in the air; the two were hailed as the heroes of the town.

People were partying again with greater fervor than before the raid by the trolls. Confetti was flying all over the place, and once Finn and Rosalinen were put down by the crowd, chants and songs were created and sung on the spot. The two exchanged with the crows high-fives, fistbumps, and in Finn's case, man-hugs from most of the men who had fought.

While Finn and Rosalinen were being celebrated by the crowd, a very round, fat pillow with a really big hat who was still carrying his battle-stick approached them. Making a loud ahem for the crowd to quiet down a bit, he began a small speech, in honor of the battle that had taken place.

"Citizens of Plushville! Mayor Hatrick spesking. It is with great pleasure for me to announce another victory for our village against the trolls that terrorize the land!" he shouted out, as the crowd cheered loudly. "Today, my friends, we drink and feast merrily, for Glob has delivered our people into victory over our enemies!" he continued, to yet another round of cheers from the crowd. "And it wouldn't have been so overwhelming a victory if it weren't for these two brave heroes!" he continued, referring to Finn and Rosalinen. The whole crowd cheered and began to cheer "HEROES!" as they didn't know the names of the two. Once the crowd finally started quieting down, the mayor continued, "Would you two be so kind enough as to tell us your names?" he asked.

"I'm Finn,"

"And I'm Rosalinen,"

With those the crowd began chanting again, this time repeating their names over and over again, while the two merely smiled at all the praise they were receiving.

"We couldn't have done this without your help. I have heard of you, Finn Flesh-pillow. They say you killed a dragon with one slash of that sword you have right now?" Mayor Hatrick asked.

"Yep,"

With that reply the crowd suddenly turned silent, a feeling of awe engrossing the crowd, realizing that the same man who became famed in stories throughout the land as the dragon-killer had now helped them win a war, killing 15 trolls himself.

Then Hatrick turned to Rosalinen, saying "But you, Rosalinen, that act of singing our new war song was what turned the tide in the battle!"; the crowd began cheering loudly in praise of her. "Without your voice, we wouldn't have been able to retreat, arm ourselves in our homes, and defeat the trolls distracted by our deliberately annoying song!" he continued, with the crowd cheering even louder after saying that.

"We don't know how much to thank you two, a wonderful battle couple you make!" he then said, causing Finn and Rosalinen to both blush a very, _very_ deep red. "Besides the feast we will be holding in honor to you and to our victory, is there any way we can help you two?"

Finn then said "Actually...yeah. I need to, uhm-"

"Finn here is on a quest to find people knowledgeable about portals, teleportation, and alternate universes. He's gone around looking for many magicians and stuff, but no one has anything that could help him. Do you guys know anyone or any place where we can find help?" Rosalinen butted in for Finn.

"Oh, yes! There's a city farther in the plains called Beddington, the only problem is, it's fifty miles away," Hatrick replied.

"Tomorrow?" Rosalinen quickly asked Finn.

"Let's head there tomorrow," Finn replied back.

"It's a really big place, and there's a famed wizards' guild there. I bet they might be able to help you guys." Hatrick continued. "Is there anything else we can help you with?" he then said. When both Finn and Rosalinen replied with a shrug, Hatrick then turned around and shouted out "Alright people! Today we party deep into the night until the whole town is inebriated!" "Wooo!" the crowd replied.

And they sung the Trololo song until the sun went down and back up again, by which time Finn and Rosalinen had long went home from the party to prepare for their next adventure to Beddington.

* * *

_Written after too much time on youtube, ended up shoehorning Eduard Khil's song into my story. Also, I'm not saying Trololo is a horrible song (I really like it, it's just so funny a song), but just pretend that for the characters in the story, it is._


	7. A Faraway City

_Well, school, learning how to draw, and learning how to play the piano and the guitar are taking lots of time. Hopefully those who are still reading still enjoy. :)_

_And do point out any errors and typos._

* * *

"Here we go again," Roselinen said as she and Finn trekked towards Plushville once more, on their way to Beddington.

"Your dad did allow us to be away from home a day or two if ever anything happens, right?" was Finn's immediate reply.

"Well, yeah. Then again, he did seemed kinda worried, seeing as it would only be the two of us together..."

Both realizing what she had just said, Finn merely made a chuckle while Roselinen blushed yet again, in immediate embarassment of what she had just said.

"Ah, well, like a city'd be a a place to be alone, y'know," Finn continued.

"Well, he still worries,"

No more continuing the conversation, they went on, continuing their long trek to their distant destination. This time, there were no scheming trolls to be noticed in their adventure, and they made their way straight to Plushville without so much an interruption, other than Roselinen's being exhausted from time to time.

Nearing the town yet again, on the hill overlooking it, the two found Plushville yet again, now seemingly over with their overly long party that raged for 12 straight hours from sunset till sunrise. Now not even a single firework was flying up, and without much further ado the two made their way down the hill and headed into Plushville, maybe looking for a break and a snack.

What instead welcomed them as they entered the town was almost everyone in town either passed out, extremely tipsy, or lying in a puddle of their own vomit.

"Yikes, what the heck happened? They all seem to be...dead or crazy," Finn asked dumbly.

"They're drunk, silly," Roselinen replied with an amused chuckle. The boy that saved her life the previous day apparently didn't know what alcohol was.

"Huh? How does that happen?" Finn replied dumbly yet again.

"It's when you drink this drink that makes you feel dulled in the head and dizzy the more you drink it. This is what happens if you drink too much," Roselinen explained.

"But why would they drink it?"

"I dunno, they like the feeling, I guess. I've sipped some once. I don't like the taste,"

"Well, I guess what they're doing is kinda stupid, then,"

"Finn! Roselinen!" a man greeted the two suddenly. It was Hatrick, who seemed to be the only person in town not drunk. "What brings the two of you here again? Maybe you're on the way to Beddington?"

"Actually, yeah. We are," Finn replied.

"Although it's really far, you know. Don't you have any transport or something?" Roselinen added.

"Transport, eh? We've got some taxis. For a somewhat big fee you'll get there, but since we're still grateful for you guys saving our town, we'll let you right for free. How's that?" Hatrick answered.

"Sure. Why not?" Roselinen replied.

"Great! I'll get a driver for you two, just wait for a moment,"

* * *

Now straight on the way to Beddington, the two sat inside the car, with Finn doing nothing but peer outside to see anything interesting while Roselinen finally relaxed her tired legs, exhausted from hiking.

"Well, this'll be a somewhat long trip," Roselinen broke the silence.

"How long?" Finn replied.

"2 or more hours, I dunno. Well, I think I'll take a nap. It's gonna be a long ride anyways,"

"Huh. Maybe I will too, let's both take a nap. Nothing to do here but sit,"

* * *

Jake finally took out the fishing rod.

* * *

_"Finn. Fiiiiiiiiiin..." a disembodied voice whispered._

_"Wha-?" Finn stirred, and began to look around wildly. He was in a massive plain, akin to the Grasslands, but without anything else in sight, nothing but a sea of rolling green all the way to the horizon. It was night, yet no moon nor star filled the sky._

_"Come baaaaaaaaaack..." the voice, like that of the distorted voice of a woman and a man, called out._

_"Who are you?" Finn shouted out. The disembodied voice echoed in his hearing, even if there was nowhere for the sound to echo off._

_"Doooooooon't you remember us?" the voice replied, with increasing loudness and intensity. Then out of the corner of Finn's eye he saw something move. Turning around, it was Jake, though his fur seemed very much unlike the color he remembered._

_"Come back, dude. Come back hoooome..." Jake said in the voice Finn was hearing, before stretching his arms towards Finn._

_"Woah, Jake, what are you gonna do?" Finn asked back, creeped out by what was going on. He blinked momentarily, and once he opened his eyes he instead saw Princess Bubblegum standing right in front of him, staring at him emptily, unfazing. There was no sign of Jake having been there at all._

_"What the...PB? B-but Jake-"_

_"Come baaaack. You can do it..." she simply said, with the same disembodied voice as before, before slowly fading away, like dust blown by the wind._

_"Woah, PB! What's happening to you!? Don't-"_

_The sky suddenly burst with a blinding green flash and a powerful gust of wind, and the clouds split apart Finn saw a great, horrible monster fly down from the sky, its eyes fixated upon Finn. Squinting his eyes Finn could make out what it was. It was the Lich, flying straight at him, his face filled with a terrifying fury._

_"DON'T YOU THINK I AM GONE" the Lich shouted out, though still in the same disembodied voice as before and not the deep, terrible voice Finn was familiar with. As it neared him, and as Finn stood rooted on the spot unknowing of what to do, he too faded away just like Princess Bubblegum, becoming nothing but a gust of dust upon hitting Finn._

_Finn felt nothing, and soon the green light faded, until the sky was a dark featureless thing yet again._

_Then he saw from the edges of his eyes a bright light, and turning around he saw Flame Princess, who immediately put her arms over his shoulders. Finn, putting his arms around her back, expected a scorching hot feeling, yet her touch did not burn him. It merely felt warm, and for a moment their eyes met. Her gaze penetrated deep into him, and Finn felt in his heart a deep sorrow, knowing he might never see her again._

_"I love you." she said._

_"I..."_

_Without even letting Finn finish, she brought him closer, and without a moment's hesitation kissed Finn on the lips._

_And as the two kissed, there was a flash of fire, setting alight everything around them, and soon flames grew and grew until everything Finn saw was nothing but a wall of fire in all directions. Soon Flame Princess began to fade away into the infinite fire in Finn's arms, and Finn, with tears in his eyes, could do nothing but whisper, "Please don't leave me..."_

_Soon she was gone, and Finn was left by himself, enveloped by the flames around him, yet remaining unburned. And the world slowly faded into white..._

* * *

Finn opened his eyes, dazed and puzzled on what he had just dreamed. Sadness filled him yet again, fearing that he really might never come back, and he would soon die here having forgotten his real life. He might never see Jake, his brother and closest friend, ever again; he might never see again his close friends, like BMO and PB and Marceline, and he might never see again his girlfriend, the love of his life, Flame Princess. She was who Finn missed the most, the girl who Finn had done everything he could for her for love. Now she was gone, along with the rest of his life, as if he were a page in a book, ripped out and then pasted into another, leaving both inconsistent. He felt like he was an aberration in this world, not truly belonging here.

Yet already he had saved many people, and he was already reestablishing his old life, that of being a hero. First he slew a dragon, now he saved a town from invaders. But even then, he still felt unbelonging, and wished only to return to his real life. Back to everyone and everything he knew, everything he cared for...

Yet there was one thing that instilled doubt in him in whether he should return or not, and that was Roselinen. She was still asleep, asleep on Finn's shoulder. For the past 5 months ever since he ended up in the Pillow World, she had been his only friend and the only person close to him in this world. Ever since he had danced with her on the first day he was here, ever since she let him live with her, and through all the months that Finn had been here already, she was there. A close friend, a companion, and someone he cared for. And Finn admitted it inside him; she was pretty. Her being a pillow notwithstanding, he didn't see any reason why he _wouldn't_ be attracted to or crushing on her. She was attractive, intelligent, and friendly. She would be a great girlfriend. Yet Finn could not shake the feeling that it felt like cheating, like it made his relationship with Flame Princess irrelevant, as if just because he was stuck here meant he would no longer be loyal to her. He felt stuck, as if he was facing a crossroads, where either path made him doubt on which to take.

"Finn Fleshpillow," the driver called out, interrupting Finn's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We're near Beddington now. 10 minutes at most,"

"Oh, alright. Thanks for the ride, by the way,"

It was then that Roselinen began stirring awake. Groaning in drowsiness and trying to sit up straight, she uttered, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost. We've been asleep on each other's shoulders for the whole ride, you know," Finn answered, to which Roselinen answered by leaning on his shoulder again, trying to get back to sleep.

"Wake me up when we get there,"

"It's like 15 minutes away now, you know. Might as well wake up already,"

"Eh,"

* * *

"Wake up, Roselinen. We're here,"

"Huh?" she said, opening her eyes yet again. From what she could see outside the car they were in some taxi station somewhere in the middle of the city. Finn opened the door, and after Roselinen finally got off his shoulder, stepped outside, and she followed.

"Thanks for the ride, man!" Finn said to the taxi driver.

"Sure! Keep slaying trolls, haha!" he responded, right before speeding away.

"Well, we're here! What now?" Finn said.

"Well, why don't we find some local wizards guild, or maybe some research facility or university or something?"

"What's a university?"

"Never mind. Let's just go around," Roselinen said, grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him along to wherever she went.

* * *

5 minutes would pass with them doing nothing but walking around in the streets, observing every little quirk the city had to offer. They'd pass by restaurants and vendors selling pillow snacks, pillow fast food, pillow gourmet food; markets selling pretty much pillow versions of real life goods, various commercial shops, some tall apartments in the distance, and even a strip club, where sexy pillow women remove their casing for the enjoyment of their patrons.

As they roamed around, Roselinen decided to start asking around where the nearest wizard's guild was. Spotting a random woman, she asked,

"Um, ma'am, do you know where the local wizard guild is?"

"Oh? You're gonna have to take the metro, just around the corner. The guild's on the other side of the city, at the east. Just pay up, get on the train, and once you reach Covertry Station just go left of the exit, you'll find this building with a big sign. They're rather famous here, actually,"

"Thanks, ma'am. How much's the train?"

"3 bucks one way, whichever station,"

"Thanks! Let's go, Finn," she finished, grabbing Finn's arm and dragging him off yet again.

* * *

After finally making their way to the station, they encountered several long lines passing into turnstiles that led to the platform. Apparently, they just needed to pay up at the end of the line, receive a ticket, and they were free to get on.

After waiting out for a rather long time, they finally managed to pay up and get on the platform. Once they were there, Finn found himself dumbfounded as he saw what passed for the railway tracks here. It was a zipper, a massive one, and it functioned in every way similar to actual tracks. There was a train that was already there, but was bound in the opposite direction Finn and Roselinen were going travel. At the frontmost car was someone in uniform and a pointy wizard hat, and after casting some sort of spell the train started to accelerate out of its own accord. As it sped out of the station, it opened up the zipper-tracks, and after some time the zipper closed out of its own accord again, and another train arrived. Finn remained astonished at the manner of transport the Pillow people had came up with.

Soon a train arrived, eastbound just as Finn and Roselinen wanted, and once it stopped they immediately boarded it, and after some time after people began filling the train up, the doors closed and it began accelerating away, straight out the station.

An uneventful 20 minutes would pass, other than Finn gazing out of the windows seeing as much as he could of the massive city that was Beddington. There were a few skyscrapers in the distance, but for the most part the city was more of a mix of commercial areas, apartments and condominiums, parks, and other random buildings and establishments of varying purposes.

Soon they finally arrived at their station after a few stops, and alighting the train they made their way out of the station.

"Finn, what time is it?"

Finn looked around for a clock and spotted one on one of the walls.

"1 PM. Why?"

"Well, just in case we might have to stay here longer than we expect, we might have to spend the night in this city,"

"Ah, back home today or tomorrow, as long as we find anything here, don't really mind. Let's go!"

And with that the two exited the station and headed left just as the woman they asked told them, and true to her word, the two spotted a rather unremarkable building with a large sign on its side, upon it was written "Wizard's Guild of Beddington".

"Here we are," Finn said as they went towards the guildhall. On its wall by the door was a poster titled _"The 46th Wizards' Championship! The Ultimate Grueling Test of Magical Power!"_ and subtitled _"Conquer the Five Tests and Triumph as the Wizarding Champion of Beddington!"_ and at the bottom was written _"July 20-27, at the Beddington Stadium! Enter the contest or buy your tickets now!"_. All over the poster were numerous images of wizards either showing off the full power of their spells or were in battle, either with other wizards or strange, terrible pillow beasts.

"The heck is this?" Rosalinen asked, curious about the poster.

"Ah, I dunno. Let's just go in," Finn replied. And with that, he knocked on the guildhall's door.

* * *

_Eh, as usual, please review, and hopefully this wasn't too much a filler of a chapter._


End file.
